Israphel
Lethality class: Motile V The Israphel is a stocky pig-niched achogigian from the planet Ageriul. It is about the size of a man, and although they come into contact with Alhtuputh, they fit into the definition of an apex predator (an animal that hunts other animals and is not hunted itself) and although the Alhtuputh is much larger, toothier and predatory, an animal is more likely to turn around if one chases it to an Israphel. This also applies to the said Alhtuputh. The aura of fear that surrounds this animal is thanks to the Israphel's terrifying venom. Biology The Israphel is a quadraped, unlike many land-living Archogigians. These have used one of their upper limb bones as an extension of the shoulder blade, putting it into a better position to be walked on quadrapedally. The head is covered with bioluminescent bacteria that feed off of modified sweat equivalent. The underlying colours (red and white) are visible through the bacterial layer. The areas on the bottom of the jaw and around the eyes have no bacteria, and are jet black. The two scrafs, like in flying Archogigians, are modified into antennae. The jaws have two large fangs. On the front foot, there is one large claw (used to break rocks apart for the skeleton or to pin down prey) that is made from two fused toes, as well as three other toes. On the back limb, there are four spread toes. The wide feet are used to avoid sinking into mud. Most of the body is covered in smooth grey skin. Effects of the venom The direct affects of an Israphel's bite are: Temporary severe pain, an unpleasant alcohol-like drunkness, suppressal of inhibitions, triggering of irritation-sensing nerves, near-total prevention of 'happy' emotions. The combination of drunkness, constant itching, removal of happy emotions and removal of inhibitions (like those stopping bodily harm) are what make the Israphel's bite so feared. The removal of happy emotions will often cause the victim's friends and family to be rejected, and the other three often lead to the victim killing themselves in attempts to stop the itching. The last diary entry from an Urahob scientist known as Enoch Wekalee, who ventured into a rainforest alone and was bitten, read: "It is unbearable. No one has come, and no one will come. I have ran out of ink, and I am forced to write with my own blood, as it is the only substitute I have. My bones burn like a million demons swarming inside me. There is only one way to relief from the burning. Removal." His remains were found near the diary. Three of the limbs had been removed up to the joint after the elbow or hip equivalent, and the remaining pieces were split open with the bones next to it. The scrafs had been removed as well, and the knife was lodged in the part of the skull connecting the cranium and jaw. The bite mark was in the second arm section, giving hard evidence that the maker was an Israphel. His supplies were in an Israphel den nearby, with the handles untorn, and the owner of the den had a couple of bruises. The most likely hypothesis given for how he obtained the bite was that the Israphel tried stealing his bag while Enoch had put it down, and the scientist didn't realise what it was. He attempted to wrestle the bag from the lethal creature. By the time he knew the thief's identity, he had already been bitten. Evolution of venom It seems a bit extreme that such a venom would evolve when it would be just as easy to have a plain old lethal or painful bite. Unlike on most other planets, though, its ecosystem has had large, powerful, social predators embedded for a long time (the first of the modern-sized Alhtupuths appeared around 30 million years ago). On a regular basis, a primitive israphel wouldn't get the chance to bite before it was devoured. An israphel that did succeed, though, would be less likely to be attacked by relatives of the predator if the relatives saw the original predator die an extremely painful, horrible death. As the need for instant death decreased and the need for more horrible death increased, the modern-venomed israphel evolved. Behaviour Israphels give birth to three or four fully independent young. All the creatures recieve from their mother is some facial bacteria to keep them safe, and then she leaves. These animals enjoy fruit, although they will often hunt or scare other creatures from their meals (as the only creature that will attack an Israphel is either truly desperate or mad). When meat or fruit aren't available, they will eat plants. Israphels mate for life, although they usually split the territory into two rough pieces and get their own dens. Trivia -The Israphel is based off of (surprise surprise) Lord Israphel, a character from the Yogscast's Shadow of Israphel series. Enoch's death is based off of a character called Enoch, too, although the original had his bones turn to sand (which wouldn't work for an Archogigian, seeing as they already have pseudo-sandstone skeletons). Category:Apex Predators Category:Omnivores Category:Animals Category:Forest Animals Category:Ageriul Category:Scavengers Category:Frugivores Category:Non-sapient creatures Category:Venomous animals